Rocky vs Ryu
by writer6886
Summary: After watching a Rocky marathon I decided to have these two titans of fighting face off.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Street Fighter or Rocky. Ryu vs Rocky During Rocky's fight with Clubber Lang two spectators were watching the match one cheering the boxer on, the other studying the fighter. His name was Ryu in New York for a street fighting tournament. After the tournament his best friend Ken decided to take them to a boxing match. Ryu had heard of Rocky Balboa but never saw him fight. Now that he had seen him, the warrior could tell Rocky wasn't just a boxer but a fighter like himself. After the match Ken and Ryu stopped at a diner getting a burger. "You see the way Rocky fought? Man he could probably take Balrog." Ken said.  
"I wanna fight him." Ryu declared.  
After hearing this Ken started choking on his burger. After finally catching his breath the blonde warrior asked, "Are you serious?"  
"You know me I'm serious about any fight." Ryu said with a smile.  
Ken new the look in his friends eye's and realised he wouldn't quit until he talked with Rocky. "Alright I'll take you to him."  
Rocky was at his house waxing his car as his son came over riding the robot they got Polly. "Hey dad, when are you gonna teach me to fight?"  
"What?" Rocky replied surprised by his son's question.  
"When are you gonna teach me to fight?" Robert asked again.  
"Why do you want to learn how to fight?"  
"You fight." Robert answered.  
"Yeah well I fight so you don't have to. You're to do something with your head." Rocky said.  
"Mr. Balboa!" The maid called, "A Mr. Ken Masters and friend is here to see you and is on the phone."  
"I hope Apollo doesn't want rematch." Rocky said. "Alright show our guests in and I'll take the call."  
"You can talk to Mr. Creed from here." The robot stated revealing a phone.  
Ken and Ryu were standing in the waiting room looking over the mansion. "Place is almost as nice as mine." Ken said looking around.  
"Funny I thought it was nicer." Ryu said receiving a dirty look from his friend.  
"Hey there." Rocky said showing up with his wife Adrian.  
"Mr. Balboa, Ken Masters." Ken said shaking hands with Rocky's family. "And this my friend Ryu."  
"Rocky. So what brings you two here?" Rocky asked.  
"Oh well you see, Ryu has a question." Ken said.  
All eyes turned to the fighter who said, "I would be honored if you would fight me sir?"  
"Wow you would be honored. Your friend here has some manners. So why do you want to fight me?"  
"During your fight with Clubber Lang I saw in your eyes the same thing I see in a mirror. I know this would be one of my greatest battles." Ryu said never taking his eyes off the boxer.  
"I'm sorry but he is retired and doesn't fight anymore." Adrian spoke up for the first time.  
"I'm not asking for a professional bout just a private fight between me and him." Ryu said.  
"I think we can arrange that." Rocky said receiving a shocked and dirty look from his wife.  
"Thank you sir." Ryu said bowing. The group separated into different changing rooms.  
"I can't believe you're getting a match with thee Rocky Balboa." Ken said.  
"Jealous." Ryu said.  
"Hell yeah. Rocky is a unique fighter. Though I wonder if the still might happen." Ken said looking at the door.  
"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.  
"Rocky's wife Adrian. I know that look. Eliza gives me that look once in a while. There are days she wants me to quit. But she also knew the man she married and would never give me an ultimatum. I can't say the same thing for Adrian." After Ken's explanation Ryu then followed his friend's gaze to the next changing room.  
"I can't believe your going to fight him? You promised me you were done!" Adrian said as Rocky was getting ready.  
"Adrian it's not an official match more like an exhibition."  
"During your charity exhibition you were thrown around like a ragdoll." Adrian countered.  
The maid knocked on the door temporary saving Rocky. "Mr. Balboa, Mr. Creed is here."  
"Show him in." Rocky answered. "Look Adrian Ryu isn't a wrestler he's not gonna go crazy on me."  
"Hey Rock." Apollo said entering. "You look like you're getting ready for a fight."  
"He is despite his promise to retire." Adrian said sourly.  
"Who are fighting?" Apollo asked.  
"His name is Ryu." Rocky replied.  
Apollo thought for a moment then said, "I've read about a Ryu. He won a street fighting tournament almost a year ago."  
"A street fighter?" Adrian shouted. "I want you to call this fight off. "  
"Adrian relax, before boxing I was street fighting." Rocky replied.  
"That doesn't reassure me."  
"Come on. He came along way to fight me. Let me go a few rounds with him." Adrian let out a roar of frustration before leaving the room. "She is so understanding. So Apollo what brings you here?"  
"We'll talk after your fight. You sure you wanna wear boxing gloves? Ryu isn't a boxer he might fight you with his style."  
"Then it's only fair I fight him with my style." Rocky replied before heading toward the ring. As soon as both fighters were in the ring Ken walked over to Adrian, "You might want have the doctor on stand by."  
"Why, do you think Rocky will get hurt?" Paulie asked.  
"I think they both will get hurt." Ken answered.  
Rocky began dancing round as Ryu stood still keeping his guard. Suddenly Rocky moved in throwing a right. Ryu ducked underneath countering with a punch to the ribs. Rocky took in the blow throwing another right knocking Ryu in the head. The street fighter pulled back as Rocky continued his assault until his opponent grabbed him tossing him over his shoulder. Rocky hit the mat hard but shrugged it off as he began to stand. Taking advantage of the boxer's surprise, Ryu threw a hard kick that Rocky blocked before countering with a low punch to the stomach following with a punch to the jaw. Rocky started attacking with multiple body shots until he finished with a hard left to the jaw. Ryu fell to the floor dazed at the beating he took. Sagat's kicks never felt this hard Ryu thought however refused to let this fight end so quickly. At the fifth count the street fighter stood up and reset himself. Rocky clapped his gloves together before putting them back up. Rocky began jabbing as Ryu dodged quickly before throwing a hard right stopping Rocky's assault. Ryu attacked with a kick to the stomach then a kick to the face finishing with a kick heel kick dropping the boxer. The ten count began until Rocky stood up at the seven. After shaking the dizziness off the boxer began dancing around. Ryu kept his guard up waiting for the attack. Rocky came in with a couple of jabs that the street fighter blocked before attempting to counter with a high kick. Rocky grabbed the leg striking with a hard punch before throwing Ryu to the ground. Ryu started to stand before falling down with a numb leg.  
"Well guess that's it." Apollo said smile.  
"Don't count on it." Ken replied.  
Ryu slowly stood up getting back into his fighting stance.  
"Ya sure you wanna continue?" Rocky asked.  
"From this fight? You bet." Ryu said moving forward. The street fighter started to jab as Rocky dodged before countering with a couple of left jabs before striking with a hard right. Ryu having problems holding his own with his numb leg decided to fight long range. "Hado-Ken!"  
The blue to fireball launched forward striking the surprised boxer knocking him down.  
"Rocky!" Adrian shouted with worry.  
"What kind of attack was that?" Apollo asked.  
"It's called hado-ken. It is a powerful energy attack. Takes years to master. Ryu and I trained since we were kids."  
The boxer on one knee waved he was alright but rubbed his sore chest. He had never felt an attack like that. However it didn't dissuade him from continuing in fact it had the opposite effect. Rocky moved forward as Ryu threw another. The boxer dodged left and charged tossing a left haymaker causing blood to fly from his opponent's jaw before putting him into the mat. The count began again as Ryu slowly picked himself. At nine he was on both feet but still dizzy. Rocky waited for his opponent's head to clear before continuing the fight. The boxer kept his guard up moving in. As soon as the boxer was within range Ryu unleashed his tornado kick. None of the blows could get past Rocky's defenses but his arms were sure to be bruised the next day. As soon as the street fighter landed Rocky began a counter assault forcing Ryu on the defensive. Ryu dodged and blocked until an opening appeared allowing him to use a shoryuken. Rocky took the full blow knocking him high in air. As soon as boxer landed the ten count began. Rocky tried to use the ropes to lift himself up but couldn't make it to before the count reached ten ending the fight.  
Rocky invited the two to stay for dinner which Ryu happily accepted. During dinner Ryu and Rocky kept complimenting each other on their skill and strength. Soon Apollo stated the reason he had come and the fight with Ivan Drago. Adrian was still fustrated with her husband accepting a fight grew impatient at hearing about someone else who is retired entering a fight. After stating her opinion Adrian excused herself.  
Ryu leaned over to his friend and said, "Tell me why it is a good to be married?" Ken replied with a punch to the arm.  
"We should get going. We don't want to over stay our welcome." Ken spoke up.  
"Hey if this about Adrian don't worry about her. She'll cool off."  
"It's not that. Ryu and I have a flight to catch, and I have a wife waiting for me."  
"Alright well take care." Rocky said shaking Ken's hand.  
Ken walked over to Apollo, "I'll be watching you knock around Drago."  
"I promise I won't disappoint." The boxer replied.  
Ryu walked shaking his opponents hand. "Thanks for the fight. It will be one I will remember for a long time."  
"Same here. First time I've ever been hit with a fireball." Rocky replied with a laugh.  
The two street fighters soon left boxers all four on their way to their next adventure.


End file.
